


actually an old married couple

by thekaidonovskys



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Makeover, Secret Marriage, bad father-son relationship, the barest mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekaidonovskys/pseuds/thekaidonovskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have no reason to hide our relationship, and, in fact, I do not believe we are hiding anything at all. We are simply… not telling. And if people can’t see it themselves, then they are blind.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. and you bring me honesty, and that's worth believing in

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by Tumblr user thekaidonovskys. Part one of the Actually An Old Married Couple verse

**four years ago:**

"We are  _professionals_ ,” Hermann says firmly, then sighs at Newt’s pout. “I understand, love, I really do, but think about it. We work together in a closed off area where we rarely have visitors. If they were to find out we were… a couple, then there would be issues. They would determine that we should not work together, or at least in such seclusion. We would be split up, or worse, have to work with  _others_.”

Newt shudders. “Yeah, okay, fine, I get your point. Still…”

“I know. It would certainly be easier if we could be open, but there is a war on and there are considerations far greater than us. As long as we continue to be discreet, we should manage nicely as we are.”

“And I guess the bickering helps keep up an illusion that we work together because we have to,” Newt adds.

Hermann smiles. “Perhaps if they knew how we made up, they would understand why we bicker as much as we do.”

“Absolutely. In fact, can I throw some entrails on your side of the lab? I’m in the mood.”

Hermann rolls his eyes. 

***

**three years ago:**

“Does this change anything?” Newt asks a bit hopefully. “Or are we still…”

Hermann sighs. “We are still,” he agrees. “I don’t wish to add more complications, not at this stage. With more funding cuts and Kaiju attacks increasing, the less changes within the Shatterdome the better. And, after all, is it anybody else’s business?”

“Yeah, I guess so. I’m just… I’m proud of us, y’know?”

“As am I,” Hermann assures him. “I have no reason to hide our relationship, and, in fact, I do not believe we are hiding anything at all. We are simply… not telling. And if people can’t see it themselves, then they are blind.”

Newt laughs. “Good point. And I know you can’t wear it in the lab but just tonight…?”

Hermann looks down at his left hand, at the simple band adorning his ring finger that wasn’t there ten minutes ago, and smiles. “Of course. I must say, this was unexpected.”

“That’s what I was going for. But… good unexpected, right?”

“Would I have said yes to your proposal if it wasn’t?”

“You could have just been being polite - whoops, never mind. Forgot who I was talking to.”

Hermann shoves him gently and Newt laughs. 

***

**two years ago:**

“Ready?”

“Not quite. We need a witness.”

Newt swears. “Forgot about that. But who?”

Hermann’s already made a decision. “Tendo,” he says. “He’s enough of an individual within this place that he wouldn’t gossip, and I trust him to have discretion. As much as I would love to choose Miss Mori or someone we are more familiar with, I think excitement may cause her to let something slip. Tendo is far less interested in our personal lives anyway.”

“Are you kidding?” Newt says, laughing. “Tendo’s been at me for  _months_ to just ask you out already - I’ve had to restrain myself pretty hard.”

Hermann stares, then laughs himself. “Well then, he’s in for an excellent surprise.”

And, when they find him fifteen minutes later, he doesn’t disappoint. 

“ _Married?_ ” Tendo demands after he’s finished choking on his coffee. “You two… today? But I didn’t think you were even a couple!”

“Uh-huh. Two years now.”

“Newton proposed a year ago,” Hermann adds. “We wanted to wait until after the war, but that may still be years off. So will you come and witness for us?”

Tendo stares between them for a bit longer, then smiles. “It’d be a total honour.”

And that’s how they find themselves at a registry office, hand in hand, being pronounced as married. The ceremony is brief - imminent Kaiju attacks constantly mean there’s no time for flowery ceremonies and neither of them wanted it anyway - and their minister almost certainly became ordained online to earn a few bucks in wartime, but when they put the rings on one another’s fingers none of that really matters at all.

Tendo applauds when they kiss, then pretends to wipe a tear away when they look at him. At least, Hermann hopes he’s pretending. “Well, congratulations you two,” he says. “Who took whose last name?”

“Neither,” Newt says with a pout. “Hermann wouldn’t even let us hyphenate.”

“Geiszler-Gottleib,” Hermann says flatly.

Tendo winces. “No, good choice there. But hey,  _married_. That’s pretty cool.”

Hermann smiles and, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Newt do the same. “It is,” he agrees, and brushes his thumb against Newt’s ring where their hands are entwined. “When people refer to us as an old married couple behind our backs now, at least they are half right.”

“Oh… did you know about that?”

“We aren’t deaf,” Newt says, rolling his eyes. “But, um… so we’re not really spreading this around -“

“I figured,” Tendo says with a nod. “I won’t say anything. But do you want me to deter one of the techs from trying to set Hermann up with his cousin? Apparently she’s a model…”

Hermann pulls a face and Newt just laughs. 

***

**one year ago:**

They’re used to bickering, used to clashing over various topics and having to yell them out to see sense. But fighting is something they rarely do, and when they do it always ends up like this. 

“Please don’t cry,” Hermann says gently, finally crossing to Newt’s side of the lab. “You know I can’t bear it.”

“Well I can’t bear  _this_. Nobody’s gonna  _care_ , Hermann, we’re in the middle of a war and people have more important things to think about than whether the scientists are married or not, and I’m tired of feeling like I’m  _hiding_. You said you’d never hide us but that’s how it feels now and it just makes me feel like you don’t love me.”

Hermann closes his eyes. “I love you with all my heart,” he says, opening them again and taking Newt’s hands. “I would love nothing more than to tell everybody that -“

“Then why won’t you?” Newt asks, and his voice has gone quiet. He looks down, avoids Hermann’s gaze. “If you love me and you’re not ashamed of me and - why, Hermann? Give me one good reason and I’ll let it go, I promise, but I need something.”

And Hermann has it. “Newton,” he says quietly, and something in his tone must indicate how serious what he’s about to say is, because Newt looks up. “There are still funds left to pull from this place, and there is one man who still has the power to do it.”

Newt’s smart. “Your father,” he says, and his eyes widen. “Oh, shit, Herms, would he -?”

“He would, if he learned of us.”

“Fuck,” Newt swears, then pulls Hermann into his arms. “I didn’t think, I’m so sorry.”

“I didn’t tell you,” Hermann replies calmly. “It’s okay. And certainly his opinion would never normally matter, but with everything getting dire around here, we need both of us to stay on top of it.”

“Of course we do, of course. That’s definitely one good reason.” Newt pulls away and looks at him carefully and gently. “But, hey, Hermann, if we make it out of this alive…”

“I promise you, the second the war is over, we can tell everybody. You can even send my father a card if you wish.”

Newt chuckles. “I’ll hold you to that. And you did say it had to be within the year, right? Either we had to take them out or they’d overwhelm us?”

Hermann nods. “Can you wait a year?”

“I’ll do it or die trying,” Newt promises, then winces. “Fuck. I’m really bad at this  _censoring jokes to be apocalypse friendly_ thing.”

“You have a year to improve.”

“And then, either way, they won’t be necessary.”

“Think positive.”

“I know. A year from now it’ll be over and we’ll be proudly proclaiming to the world that we’re husbands.”

Hermann smiles. He looks forward to it with all of his heart.

***

**now:**

It’s over. It’s actually over.

He, Newt and Tendo are standing together as the room erupts in celebration and they stare in silence for a few seconds until Tendo shakes his head. “Well fuck me,” he murmurs. “We did it. Well, hey, you two did it, really.”

Hermann nods, then glances discreetly over at Newt. Tendo, between them, catches the look and steps back a little, putting his hand on Hermann’s shoulder and gently nudging him towards Newt. Hermann takes the hint quite happily, edging towards Newt who, with cracked glasses, cuts and scratches and bruises, and bloodstained clothes, has never looked quite so beautiful. 

Hermann’s not sure how he’s waited this long, but it’s time. 

Newt looks at him and Hermann just smiles, not quite looking back. He’s suddenly feeling a little shy. 

But the next thing he knows, Newt’s arm is around him and he’s grinning, they’re both grinning because it’s over, they’ve  _won_ , but not just the war either, and they’re free in so many ways and it’s  _definitely_ time. 

After a second, Newt lets go and rubs the back of his neck. “So does this mean we can…”

Hermann turns, puts his arms around Newt’s neck and kisses him. 

Most of the room don’t notice, too busy talking wildly and working out how best to celebrate. But there’s a hush in the area around them, and when they break apart there are certainly a few people staring. Herc’s one of them, and he’s rolling his eyes. “About goddamn time, you two.”

Hermann blinks. “I’m sorry?” he asks. Was it that obvious that -

“All that bickering is clearly unresolved sexual tension,” Herc says with a smirk. “And since you’ve finally realised you’re mental about each other -“

Tendo bursts out laughing, drawing more attention than Newt and Hermann’s kiss. “Oh man, that’s priceless,” he says. “Well done, you two. I honestly thought it would’ve come out long before now.”

“What? Wait… were they already together?”

“Together? They’re  _married_.”

There are honest to god  _gasps_ at that, and Newt laughs. “Oh come on, is it that big of a deal? You said it was obvious that we were meant to be together, and if it was obvious for  _Jaeger pilots,_ then the scientists surely would’ve worked it out, right?”

“How long?” Herc asks. 

“We were married two years ago,” Hermann says, then rolls his eyes at further gasps. “Come now, this is needlessly dramatic. A  _war_ ended today, and you all fuss over our marital status?”

Tendo laughs. “We all hoped we’d win the war one day,” he explains, “but a lot of people thought you two would never wake up and realize what was going on between you.”

Herc still looks lost. “You don’t wear rings, though?”

They glance at one another, then each reach under their collars to undo simple chains they’ve been wearing for the past two years. “Not in a lab,” Hermann says as he slips his ring off the chain, Newt doing the same. “Highly inadvisable.”

“Yeah, I’d lose mine in Kaiju guts all the time,” Newt says. He puts the ring on his fingers and sighs happily. “That’s so much better, though.”

Hermann has to agree. His own ring in place, everything finally feels complete. 

There’s commotion on the radio a second later as they confirm they’ve picked Mako and Raleigh up. Then Mako herself is talking, telling them that they’re fine and they’ll be back soon. Tendo grins and grabs the microphone. “Hey, Mako,” he says, glancing at the others, “glad you’re alive and all, but guess what? Hermann and Newt are  _married_.”

Her shriek nearly deafens the entire Shatterdome. And while everybody recovers from that, Hermann takes the chance to kiss Newt again, in front of everybody, because he finally  _can._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a primary headcanon - there was too much uncertainty between Newt and Hermann near the end for them to have been married in that film - but lots of fun anyway.
> 
> Title from "Believe Again".


	2. what a life to take, what a bond to break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And sometimes Mako forgets how long they’ve been here, how well they knew Pentacost and how much they’ve been hurt too - not just by his death, but all of those who they’ve grown to know so well over the years. No wonder a letter of this emotional level means so much to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted by Tumblr user thekaidonovskys

Mako quietly knocks at the lab door the next day. Her eyes are red and Raleigh’s hovering anxiously at her shoulder, but she’s calm. “Doctors,” she greets. 

"Hey, Mako," Newt says, quickly on his feet. "Holding up okay?"

"Getting there," she says with a small smile. "Need about a week of sleep, I believe."

Hermann nods, walking over to join Newt, who takes his hand. It’s an absent gesture, one they’re clearly used to doing in the privacy of their lab, and Mako glances at Raleigh who smiles. “Congrats, guys,” he says. “Two years late, but hey.”

"Thank you," Hermann says, and his smile is sedate but truly happy. "Is there something you needed of us? Not that we aren’t glad for company, but reports are required this evening."

"Oh, right, yeah." Mako fumbles in her pocket and pulls out an envelope. "I was going through - through Marshal Pentacost’s things, and I found this addressed to you."

Newt steps forward to take it, and hugs her as he does. “I’m sorry, Mako,” he murmurs. “He was a good man. One of the best.”

Mako nods, swiping at her eyes as she pulls away. “He went out a hero,” she says simply, and steps back. “Shall I leave you two to it?”

Hermann shakes his head. “No, stay. I’m sure you’re curious.”

"Well, a little."

Newt chuckles as he tears the envelope open, but it quickly dies when he opens the letter. He and Hermann both stare at it, eyes quickly absorbing the page, and then Hermann, who clearly reads faster, snatches the envelope off Newt and looks inside before dropping it onto the desk with an interesting clunk. “ _Mein gott_ ,” he murmurs. “He  _didn’t_.”

"He did," Newt says, his voice equally as quiet and astonished. " _Hermann_.”

They’re silent for a few seconds then Raleigh - bless his soul, but he doesn’t quite know timing - clears his throat. “He did what?”

They look up, and they both look teary-eyed. Newt attempts to explain, chokes over his words, and Hermann drops his cane to draw him into his arms. “He gave us a gift,” he says over Newt’s head, stroking his hair with one hand, the other still clutching the letter. “More than one, in fact. But it was a… a wedding gift.”

"He  _knew_?”

"Apparently so. This is dated a year ago, written in case he lost the - lost the chance to say it himself, and states that he looks forward to the day when we won’t have to hide it anymore, but he understands why we are. He, um -" Hermann pauses, taking a few deep breaths. "He wrote that he simply hopes we are very happy and gives his… his blessing. He called us -" Hermann breaks off again, this time to look at the letter. " _You two are as much my family as Mako_ ,” he reads out, his voice wavering. “ _You have given her love and companionship growing up, and you have stuck with us - and the Jaeger initiative - through hell and high water. It brings me joy to know that you have found the love you deserve in one another_ -“

If there’s more to share, Hermann can’t do it. He closes his eyes but the tears still escape, and he hides his face in Newt’s hair. Newt murmurs something into his chest, tightening his hold on Hermann’s waist and they stand there, entwined, their grief obvious. And sometimes Mako forgets how long they’ve been here, how well they knew Pentacost and how much they’ve been hurt too - not just by his death, but all of those who they’ve grown to know so well over the years. No wonder a letter of this emotional level means so much to them. 

(Mako’s read her own this morning, hence her red eyes).

Feeling pretty emotional herself, she glances at Raleigh who shrugs. “Give them some time alone?” he whispers. 

She nods, then hesitates for a moment before changing her mind. She can’t just leave them like this, not without saying  _something_. “I hope you both know that those words are completely true,” she says shakily. “I had always thought of you as my honorary uncles, and like the M-” she pauses, then gives up the pretence. They’re talking family, after all. “Like my father, I had always hoped you would find one another. In fact,” she adds, in an attempt to lighten the mood a little, “until I was fifteen, I thought you  _were_  married.”

She hears Newt chuckle and then he carefully pulls away from Hermann, who lifts his head. Newt looks at him, brushes away his tears, then rests his hands on Hermann’s shoulders to stand on tiptoe and kiss his forehead. Hermann smiles. “Well we might’ve been,” Newt says, “if we hadn’t both been wimps. Neither of us were ready to admit that we began falling in love when we were still at the email stage.”

"Hence the violent bickering the first time we ever met," Hermann says with a nod, now clearly back in control of his emotions. "Confusion and fear. Drifting showed us much about that first meeting that we should have discovered far earlier."

Mako smiles - because she and Raleigh get that now - and nods at the letter. “You mentioned he gave gifts. His blessing was one?”

"In lieu of either of our families giving theirs," Newt says, and Hermann takes his hand. "It means a great deal. But that wasn’t what the surprise was. He’s… Mako, he gave us a fucking  _house_.”

“ _What?_ ”

Hermann nods, reaching into the envelope to reveal a set of keys. “He knew that many who left this place would have very little,” he says, putting them back on the desk, “and aimed to provide for all of them the best he could, mainly through recommendations and whatever work he could get them. But with us, he knew we had absolutely nothing - when they cut our budget for the third time, Newton and I pooled our life savings and put them into our research.” 

"We literally have  _no_  money to our names,” Newt chimes in. “I mean, we would’ve been okay, we’ve already got job offers flooding in, but this - this is kinda unreal. Its in Geneva, near… what was it?”

Hermann reads from the letter again; “ _The house is only a few minutes from the Geneva Research Facility, the best in Europe. They want the two of you when the war ends, and I want you there as well. Minds like yours deserve top notch conditions, not slashed budgets. And to ensure that you can focus on research, I have taken care of your accommodation. As long as a Kaiju does not land on top of it, there is a house waiting for the two of you. Consider it a belated wedding present, as well as a thank you for what I am sure will be a large role played in ending this war._ ”

"Bigger than anybody thought," Raleigh says, and there’s so much respect in his tone. "That’s amazing, guys. You deserve it."

They look at one another and Mako can see it slowly sinking in. It won’t feel real for awhile yet, but hopefully it will help ease their grief. “As he said, you two meant a lot to him,” Mako says softly. “I’m glad he knew about your marriage and your happiness.”

"So are we," Newt says, and Hermann kisses him on the cheek. It’s the most physically affectionate Mako’s seen him be, and it’s the sweetest thing. "And I hope we’re still your uncles?"

"Definitely! You are still family, we four are…" Mako cuts herself off, horrified, and steadfastly does not look at Raleigh. "We  _three_ ,” she says slowly and deliberately. 

Newt’s snickering. Hermann looks amused. Raleigh takes her hand and, when Mako finally gets the courage to look, he’s smiling. “I’m more than happy to be included in this family,” he says. 

"As long as he’s not your brother," Newt interjects. "Incest, dude." 

Hermann elbows him. “Newton!” he hisses. “I don’t think they’re at that stage yet!”

"Oh. Shit. Um… are you?"

Mako bites her lip, looking up at Raleigh, who shrugs. “You’ve seen my mind,” he says simply. 

"And you gave me your oxygen," Mako returns, suddenly shy. 

"He can give you a lot more of that if - ow!"

They ignore him. “Want to get to that stage?” Raleigh asks. 

"I would."

They look at each other for a moment, awkward and unsure and then, surprisingly, it’s Hemann clearing his throat. “As the most sensible married person in this room,” he says, and Newt grumbles in protest, “I suggest you now go find a quiet place and let whatever happens next naturally, happen.”

Newt nods. “It worked for us.”

Mako looks at the two of them - Newt still rubbing his arm where Hermann elbowed him, Hermann shaking his head at him, but both with an undercurrent of the most perfect contentedness - and smiles. “I think your advise is wise,” she says, and takes Raleigh’s hand. “Let’s do that.”

Because if there’s one couple she’s happy to emulate, it’s the one who are already bickering as they walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even begin to tell me that Mako didn't consider those two her uncles. 
> 
> Title from "I'll Be Missing You".


	3. absent-mindedly making me want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have reduced my husband to a wreck," he says with a small smile. "How can he focus on explaining science if he cannot keep his mind or his hands off me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted by Tumblr user thekaidonovskys

When a fashion designer shows up five days after the clock has stopped, everybody is understandably confused. 

And then very quickly relieved. 

"Interviews," Andre says. "Television appearances, press conferences - they’re all imminent, and you lot haven’t needed to wear anything but combat for the past ten years. I have six names here who must receive makeovers, promptly, and anybody else who thinks they might need to make an appearance or just want one, I’m happy to oblige also. But for now I need Mako Mori, Raleigh Beckett -" Mako high-fives Raleigh, who looks quietly amused, "- Herc Hansen -"

"Herc’s gone."

"Gone?"

"Gone," Mako says firmly. 

"Alright then. Continuing; Tendo Choi, Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb."

From the last three names there is one enthusiastic response and two decidedly negative ones. And nobody needed to be a genius to know which was which. 

"There’s nothing wrong with my clothes," Newt protests. "Hermann, definitely, spruce him up ASAP, but I look -"

"Ridiculous," Hermann says, and nobody’s quite sure whether he’s finishing Newt’s sentence or sharing his opinion on the state of events. "We will not be required for interviews anyway."

"Oh trust me, you will."

"Only from the science community -"

"You wish," Tendo calls across the room. "Now that your marriage is out in the open, everybody’s talking about you. All the gossip magazines want to know about  _hidden love in the lab_.”

"Well that just sounds awful," Hermann says flatly. 

Newt laughs, apparently now over his protestations. “It’ll pass, babe,” he says, and there’s a small murmur of surprise through the room at that, as everybody continues to try and get used to their now open relationship. “Endure it for a week, let them dress you up all pretty and then we can get back to science. You know I want to see you out of those grandpa sweaters.”

"If you haven’t gotten him out of those after two years of marriage…"

"And that is  _quite_  enough of that.” Hermann sighs. “Fine. But I do not want to be dressed like  _him_.”

"Oi!" Newt protests. "I look awesome!"

"You could both use some work," Andre says. "All of you, in fact. With me, now."

***

Naturally, every last person left in the ‘dome turns out to see the reveal. 

They’ve got Mako, Tendo and Hermann in one room, Newt and Raleigh (with Herc supposed to have been joining them) in another, and both connect to the training room, where everybody’s assembled. “Now, don’t expect huge changes,” Andre tells them all. “They are already all beautiful people, I didn’t mess around with hair dying and such things, just a little tidying up… but you  _might_ see a few changes that will surprise you. They should just about be ready - ah yes, here we are.”

Mako emerges in what is clearly an ethnically inspired (but not so much that she has to ‘play the foreign card’ as Andre explains) dress, hair sleek and shiny. She smiles, blushing a little as a few people applaud, and at Andre’s prompting, does a twirl. “I haven’t dressed like this in years,” she says. “It’s so nice to have the opportunity.”

And those who know how deep her grief is still running are simply glad she has the chance to smile.

Raleigh whistles appreciatively when he emerges from the other side, done up nicely in suit and tie. He’s also clearly been tidied up, but the rugged look has been kept enough to look charming and strong, obviously on purpose. “You look lovely,” he says as Mako crosses the room to join him. “I mean, you always have but, like he said, it’s the first time I’ve seen you out of combat attire.”

She smiles, straightening his tie, and yeah, everybody present can definitely see pictures like that strewn across every newspaper and magazine for weeks to come. They contrast and complement perfectly. Mako murmurs something in Japanese and Raleigh blushes, but they’re both smiling. The changes aren’t big at all for the two of them, but they didn’t need much. They’re the heroes of the story and the heroes always somehow manage to look amazing. 

"Definitely a success," Andre says. "Both of you. Lovely. Marvellous."

"And the best is yet to come," Mako says. 

“You must mean me,” Tendo says as he enters. He doesn’t actually look too different, already easily one of the most stylish people in the ‘dome, but everything is new and fresh and bright and fits him perfectly, and most notable is that his hair is a little less gelled.  _Carefree_ is probably the best word for him, and he’s already getting some eyes from the assembled group, a couple of whom he winks at. “I know you don’t,” he adds. 

"Of course you look wonderful," Mako assures him. "But -"

"Hermann," he agrees. “Definitely."

"Really?" Newt asks as he too makes his entrance. "Hermann looks good? I mean he always looks good, but _good_ good?”

“ _You_  look good,” Tendo says, eyes raking up and down Newt in a way that Hermann would immediately put a stop to were he here. “Hermann’s gonna drool.”

"Hermann would never be so uncouth," Newt argues, but he looks particularly pleased. He hasn’t changed all that much either, but the swap from a button down and tie to a v-neck T-shirt under a nice new leather jacket is definitely an improvement. That said, it’s probably the even tighter jeans that have caught Tendo’s attention. 

(Tendo likes anything that dresses in well fitted clothing, they’ve all learned over the years) 

"So where is he, then?" Raleigh asks. 

"Probably refusing to come out," Mako says with a smile. “He’s… well, there are a few changes.”

“More than a few,” comes a familiar voice from the other room. “I do object to the fact that none of the others appear to have undergone the same level of change as I have been subjected to.”

“That’s because none of us dressed like we were sixty,” Tendo calls back, smirking. “C’mon, man, come and show off for your husband.”

There’s a drawn-out sigh, but it’s immediately drowned in the gasps that follow as Hermann finally comes out. Because okay  _wow_. 

It’s the hair that gets them first - all the gel from Tendo’s hair must have found its way to Hermann’s, because the fringe is gone, swept to the side instead. It somehow makes him look older, but in a distinguished way instead of just curmudgeonly. And his clothes  _fit_ , which is a sheer miracle but also immediately draws all of Tendo’s attention - because if Newt’s jeans seemed tight, that’s  _nothing_  on the fact that this is the first time anybody has seen Hermann in something that shows his legs have  _shape_. 

They haven’t gotten him out of the button-up, but no sweater vests are in sight. Instead a simple blazer, well fitted, is buttoned loosely over the shirt. He’s still got the cane, naturally, but somehow it works. It all works. 

Tendo slowly shakes his head. “Unbelievable,” he says. “I mean I saw you like ten seconds ago but… well, fuck  _me_.”

"Not going to happen, dude," Raleigh says with a smirk. "He’s Newt’s. But good god, Hermann, you look amazing."

Mako doesn’t say anything, looking in the other direction entirely. “Newt?” she asks, and finally people remember who they really should be looking at. “Hey, are you okay?”

Because Newt’s eyes are glazed and his expression is vacant. It’s quite possible that he’s not breathing. 

Hermann steps forward. “Newton?” he asks carefully. “What’s wrong?”

Newt finally blinks. “You,” he says, and his voice is low and rough. 

"You… you don’t like it? I know it’s ridiculous and the trousers are far too tight and - Newton!"

Newt’s hurled himself into Hermann’s arms, almost knocking him over. Hermann tries to protest but Newt kisses him, seemingly mindless of the audience. “I am  _furious_  at you right now,” he growls, then promptly begins kissing his way down Hermann’s neck. 

"You - you’re, why are you - Newt…  _Newton!_ " Hermann finally gets enough sense to push him away, holding his shoulders to stay upright. "We are in public, and regardless I have told you  _many_  times that I do not believe in hatesex -” at least three people watching choke at that “- so do tell me what I have done to -“

"All these years you could have been dressed like  _this_ ,” Newt groans, dropping his head onto Hermann’s shoulder. “You are the hottest thing I’ve seen in my life and you’ve hidden it under those fucking sweaters, I might actually  _die_. God, Hermann. I can’t handle this.”

"So, to - to clarify," Hermann says, his voice a little higher than usual and cheeks slightly flushed. "You are angry because you  _like_  how I look now?”

"I’m not angry, I’m  _miserable_. I could’ve had you like this for  _years_  - that said, maybe it’s better we got married before this happened because Tendo definitely wants to fuck you and I’m pretty sure half the room does too and I don’t blame them, look at you, you’ve always been hot but  _now_  -” he spins suddenly to stare at Andre. “Dude, I need a better look,” he complains. “Or else this one’s gonna leave me and find someone more attractive -“

"That is  _never_  going to happen,” Hermann hisses. “Dear god, Newton, you look extraordinary, much better than I do -“

"Are you kidding? Have you seen yourself?"

"And have the two of you seen yourselves  _together_?” Tendo asks, amused, pointing at the mirror. “Stop bickering and look.”

They do, and the room finally goes quiet again. “Oh,” Newt says. “Okay. Yeah.”

"Quite."

Newt grins. “We look  _good_ , Herms!” 

"If you are quoted as calling me that in any of these insufferable interviews I will make your life miserable." But Hermann doesn’t look annoyed, smiling a little as Newt winds himself around Hermann’s arm. "I will admit that clothing that fits does… help."

"You’re a sex god, Hermann. It does more than help."

"Hang on," Raleigh says as Hermann shakes his head helplessly, blushing again. "You two are married. Surely you’ve seen him naked? Why are you surprised?"

Hermann looks mortified, but Newt just shrugs. “Well, yeah, and I mean god, nearly had complete  _heart failure_  when that happened the first time, but this is just…  _wow_.”

Andre laughs. “I always say that the right clothing can make someone more attractive than they are naked,” he says. “Here is my proof.” 

Hermann sighs. ”Well I certainly cannot do any interviews dressed like this.”

"Why on earth not?"

Hermann gestures to Newt, who’s still clinging and still a bit unfocused. “You have reduced my husband to a wreck,” he says with a small smile. “How can he focus on explaining science if he cannot keep his mind or his hands off me?”

“Hermann, you look  _hot_.”

“Yes, dear, thank you for that. You’ve made that point rather clear, and it’s also rather obvious that I shall have to do something about this situation.” Hermann shakes his head and, ignoring the stunned faces around the room, looks back to Andre. “I noticed there was more than one of this type of attire back there. Are those mine also?”

“Yes, of course, all yours.”

“Excellent. I fear this one might be ruined rather shortly. Now, if you’ll excuse us -“

Hermann leads Newt out, murmuring something in his ear, and it takes until long after they’re gone for people to realize what Hermann’s just implied. Tendo collapses to the floor in laughter, Mako stares at Raleigh who just shakes his head, and Andre beams. “Now that’s what I call a success!”

***

They do the interviews, Hermann wears the outfits, and nobody has the courage to ask just what Hermann did to make sure Newt pays attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I put this up on Tumblr, I had a lot of people reblogging this and tagging it NSFW so that was interesting. Hermann's outfit inspired by Burn Gorman in The Dark Night Rises - was tempted to put him in an Owen Harper outfit but Newt wouldn't have coped with that one bit. 
> 
> Title from "Fearless".


	4. hand in hand forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, do I start with a nice ‘how’s things pulling down your stupid walls that did fuck all to end this war?’ or jump straight into ‘so hey I’m totally banging your son but don’t panic, we’re married, that means it’s not immoral right?’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted by Tumblr user thekaidonovskys

_“But, hey, Hermann, if we make it out of this alive…”_

_“I promise you, the second the war is over, we can tell everybody. You can even send my father a card if you wish.”_

_Newt chuckles. “I’ll hold you to that.”_

***

“ _Hey Lars_  -“

"You will be flayed  _alive_ , Newton, it is not worth your life.”

Newt sighs and crosses it out. “Fine.  _Dear Father-in-Law_ -“

"No."

"But he is!"

"And are you proud of that fact?"

"… okay, you might have a point. Right.  _Doctor Gottlieb Senior_  -“

Hermann nods. “Nice age dig there.” 

"Thanks. So, do I start with a nice ‘ _how’s things pulling down your stupid walls that did fuck all to end this war?_ ' or jump straight into ' _so hey I’m totally banging your son but don’t panic, we’re married, that means it’s not immoral right?’_?” 

It takes a few moments for Hermann to catch his breath and Newt grins. He’s always proud of himself when he makes Hermann laugh that much. “You will be the death of me, love,” Hermann finally says. “Or him, if you send a letter like that, and I don’t wish for you to be charged with homicide. Be polite and mind your wording.”

"Right, okay, gotcha. So it should be ‘ _I’m totally having sexual intercourse with your son’_ …?”

Hermann rolls his eyes. “Funnily enough, it might be best to skip that altogether.”

"I thought we were telling him about our relationship?"

"Not in explicit detail. And we do far more than have sex."

Newt pretends to contemplate deeply. “ _Doctor Gottlieb Senior,_ " he begins again. " _Remember the first and only time you came to visit our lab and found us bickering, in your words, like immature children with doctorates? Well none of that’s changed, we just bicker with rings on our fingers. Sorry you missed the wedding. If you want to send a gift, we could use a blender_.”

"You want a blender?"

“ _That’s_ what you picked up from that paragraph?”

Hermann laughs again. “I know you wouldn’t dream of reminding him what he called you. If memory serves, you sulked for a week after that.”

"I might have gotten my first two doctorates when I was technically a child but he had  _no_  right -“

Hermann kisses him silent. Newt, who only went on the tirade so he would, is satisfied. “Let’s just start with an explanation of why you’re writing.”

"Okay.  _I think your son is a babe and I want to marry him. So I did. Two years ago._ " 

"Do you remember three weeks ago when you sulked  _again_  because I said you didn’t have a serious bone in your body? You’re proving my point nicely.”

But Hermann still looks amused, which is naturally Newt’s intention. Interactions with Lars Gottlieb are always the worst, and if Newt can make it enjoyable then he’s doing one of his husbandly duties right. “Alright, okay, fine. You want me to write him a formal letter asking for his son’s hand?”

"Certainly not. It was never his to give, and you are not requesting permission. We are informing him that we are married."

"Got it!" Newt scribbles for a moment, keeping it hidden from Hermann, then reads out his work with an air of great solemnity: " _Doctor Gottlieb Senior. We are married. Lots of love, Newt and Hermann._ ”

"… as tempting as that is, I think it needs a bit more."

"What:  _if you don’t like it, you can shove it in the same place where Hermann and I_  -“

"Newton Geiszler, that is the  _last_  image I want in my head!” 

Newt winces. “Ew, yeah, you’re right. Sorry, babe.” They both take a minute to clear their heads, then Newt sighs at the page again. “I don’t get why  _I_  have to write this.”

"You’re the one who wanted to send him a card."

"Well, yeah, but honestly I wanted you to do it."

"You’ve taken his son."

"His son has also taken me."

"Are you making innuendos again?"

"You started it."

Hermann sighs again. “I am withholding sex until you write this letter.”

Newt pouts, then decides he’d better get on with it. “Okay,” he says, giving Hermann a clean sheet of paper and the pen, “you write. Mimic my handwriting, you’re good at it. What have we got so far that’s actually workable?”

“ _Doctor Gottlieb Senior_ ,” Hermann reads out dryly. 

"Well, how about:  _I’m writing this letter in regards to your son, who, as you are aware, I have worked with for the past ten years. In this time, as the last scientists remaining on the ultimately successful Jaeger program_  - too many digs?”

"Certainly not. Continue."

”-  _we have naturally grown attached to one another. As a result of this attachment, two years ago I had the honour and joy of taking Hermann’s hand in marriage. Wartime conditions delayed our wedding announcements, but now that the world is safe we wished to inform you of our current situation. I hope you are as happy for us as I am being married to your son._ ”

Hermann finishes writing, then looks up. “That’s lovely, Newton,” he says softly. “The perfect mix of sentiment and authority.”

"Really?"

"Absolutely. He’ll hate it."

Newt grins. “ _In conclusion,_ " he finishes, " _I’m doing your son and it’s awesome. Don’t come and visit our lab, you’ll never be able to look at his desk the right way. Love Newt and Herms. P.S. Buy us a blender._ " Hermann doesn’t look up from his writing, and Newt raises an eyebrow. "You’re not actually…?"

"No. I’m just adding my bit. Though your words are tempting…" 

"At least ask for a blender."

Hermann snorts. “If you are that desperate for one, I can buy you one. You’re just going to dice entrails in it aren’t you?”

"What else would I want a blender for? Fruit?"

"Heaven forbid you be healthy." Hermann finishes writing, then quickly folds the letter. "I’ll send it tomorrow -"

"Hey, woah, hang on there. You got to read my bit, fair’s fair."

Hermann sighs. “Must you?”

"Well I suppose must is a strong word but… I’d like to?"

Hermann nods and hands it to him. “You do have every right, of course you may. And you should put your name on it too.”

Newt sees how well Hermann has mimicked his loopy handwriting for the first part, and grins. “You’re too good at that. I’ll have to watch my bank account carefully.”

"You mean  _our_  bank account.”

"Yeah yeah." But Newt’s already distracted by Hermann’s paragraph, penned neatly in his own hand at the bottom of the letter. 

_Father. As already stated, Newton and I are married. If you cannot be happy for us, please simply be quiet. You will change nothing with your objections, and neither of us will be bought for any amount._

_As impossible as it may be for you to comprehend, I love him._

_Hermann._

Newt, smiling softly, adds  _and Newton_ , then puts the letter aside and draws Hermann into his arms. “Impossible for anybody to comprehend that you could love me?” he teases. 

"Sometimes I scarcely believe it myself," Hermann says, chuckling when Newt pretends outrage. "No, I simply mean that an emotionally repressed man like himself could never understand how I feel for you, and I’m glad. I never wanted to be my father."

"Never would’ve married you if you were."

"That’s a huge relief."

Newt kisses him. “So, what do you think the backlash is gonna be?”

"Well he could refuse to contact me ever again -"

"Success!"

" - but more than likely he will try to persuade me to marry a lovely young lady to procreate with and carry on the family name. And I use the word  _persuade_  lightly.”

"Let him," Newt says flippantly, but with an undercurrent of deadly seriousness. "He’s not going to get rid of me, and you’re not leaving me unless I know it’s actually because  _you_  want to go.”

"If I ask to leave, you’ll know full well that it was his influence. I have no intention of ever leaving you, my love."

Newt has to kiss him again for that. “And,” he adds, now watching Hermann carefully, “it’s not like science hasn’t made it possible for the two of us to carry on your family name…”

"Absolutely not," Hermann says firmly, and Newt feels his heart drop because okay, sure, they don’t have to but - "Not on his terms," Hermann continues. "Our family, if and when we choose to begin it, is our business. In fact, I would almost rather our children take your surname, simply to spite him. After all, they would still be ours."

Newt is feeling impossibly fuzzy and warm and has to kiss Hermann yet again. “I love the way you say  _our children_ ,” he admits. 

"Do you? I had wondered… well, children weren’t even an option in wartime but now - now we can certainly discuss it."

"And we will. Later." 

"Good," Hermann says, smiling softly, and Newt knows the discussion, when it happens, will be quick and unanimous. "Whatever happens with my father from here, I trust in us. And in you."

Newt kisses him. Again. “I love you,” he says quietly. “And I love that you’ll risk your father’s wrath for me too.”

"It’s about time I take an open stand against him. And when it comes to you, and us, he must know how serious I am. He tries to destroy the things I love to keep me in line, but he has begun to learn that there are some things I will protect with my whole heart, and any attempt to destroy them will not meet with any success. To try and take you from me will bring devastating results for him, and he should know from the beginning to not even try."

"Hermann, you’re  _killing_  me,” Newt whines. “Stop being so romantic, you’re doing awful things to my heart.”

"Good. You deserve it. We had to hide our marriage for two years, why should I not be as good to you as I can now that I am able?" 

"Right, that’s it," Newt says, standing up abruptly and scooping Hermann out of his chair. "I’m taking you to bed and returning your  _fucking eloquence_  and charm in the best way I can.”

Hermann smiles. “I’m not going to argue with that.” 

***

The letter is forgotten until late the following afternoon, and, when it is sent, both are quietly certain that they can handle anything that might come of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favourite chapter in this story. Newt dealing with Lars is always the best thing. 
> 
> Title from "When We Stand Together".


	5. trying to block you out, 'cause I'll never impress you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because they’d thought that coming to Geneva meant a fresh start, no worries about being easy to track down or unwelcome visitors. They hadn’t factored in the fact that nobody would know which visitors to keep out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted by Tumblr user thekaidonovskys. Ever so slight anti-Vanessa tones at the end of this one, fair warning.

It’s their second day in the new facility and, as Newt returns to his and Hermann’s lab after a briefing on his role, one of the techs in a neighbouring lab steps in his road. “Dr. Geiszler,” he says nervously, and Newt’s about to sigh and chime in with his usual,  _seriously dude, we talked about this, it’s Newt_ , when his next sentence snaps Newt to attention. “Dr. Gottlieb has a visitor and has asked not to be disturbed. Even by you.”

Newt frowns. “Oh, okay,” he says a little hesitantly. “If that’s what he wants.”

Because Hermann’s never, not even in the time they bickered and pretended not to be in love, stopped Newt from entering the lab. Personal matters are always dealt with elsewhere, and even then, these days Newt is always kept in the loop. They don’t have secrets. 

This isn’t right. But why would -

"Hang on," Newt says slowly. "Who told you that Hermann didn’t want me to come in - him or his visitor?"

"The visitor said that Dr. Gottlieb wouldn’t want -"

"And this visitor, was he German?"

"Yes -"

Newt swears and pushes past him to get to his lab. 

Because they’d thought that coming to Geneva meant a fresh start, no worries about being easy to track down or unwelcome visitors. They hadn’t factored in the fact that nobody would know which visitors to keep out. 

When Newt opens the door, his fears are confirmed. Hermann is standing at his blackboard, facing a man who Newt recognises immediately, who he’s met a few times before but never as more than an annoyance. In fact, come to think of it, the few times Lars had ever visited the Shatterdome, he had almost seemed happy about Newt’s presence, happy that something irritated his son. Now he just looks intimidating, threatening even, but Hermann doesn’t seem fazed, and looks up with a smile when Newt enters. “Hello, love,” he says calmly. 

"Hey, Herms," Newt returns, a little wary. "And Dr. Gottlieb Senior. What a… surprise."

"Mr. Geiszler."

"That would be  _Doctor_  Geiszler,” Hermann says. “He’s shown you respect, kindly do the same.”

Lars shakes his head. “My apologies Dr. Geiszler. I had forgotten how protective my son gets. But then I had not expected to see you, since I did ask to speak to my son alone. You do understand -“

"Of course," Newt says cheerfully. "Just like you understand that my husband’s going to tell me everything as soon as you leave, so I might as well be here anyway. Saves us all time, and time is money, right?" 

He’s not sure which point Lars wants to blow up over more - Newt’s refusal to leave, using Lars’ own words against him, or putting the issue at hand straight out in the open with those dreaded words. 

He goes for the latter.

“Of course,” Lars echoes, and Newt can tell his voice is carefully controlled. “I would not want to stand in the way of…  _matrimony bliss_.”

“Don’t worry, father,” Hermann says, his voice also controlled. It’s the one thing they have in common. “You would never be able to do anything to interfere with our marriage. Feel free to speak freely - I keep no secrets from my husband.”

Newt tries not to smile. Hermann’s really twisting the knife, and Newt knows he’s going to be referred to as Hermann’s husband quite a lot in this conversation - something he’s a-okay with. “Yeah, definitely, go ahead,” he says. “What were you discussing when I rudely interrupted?”

He crosses the lab to Hermann’s side, putting an arm around his waist. It’s instinctive, just as the way Hermann leans into him slightly is as well, but the way Lars pauses and examines the gesture makes Newt suppress another smile. Because it is really very nice to be able to piss somebody off just by being in  _love_.

“I was speaking with my son about his work,” Lars finally says. “About the… importance of his current position.”

Hermann turns to him. “Darling,” he says seriously. “How important is my work?”

Newt pretends to consider. “Well… extremely,” he says. “As it has always been. You’re probably in the top five coders in the world, and considering the awesome top secret work that’s been going on lately, I’d say they need you around almost as much as they need me.”

“Interesting that the two of you continue to work together,” Lars says, a hint of amusement in his tone. “After all, you only ended up sharing a laboratory when you were the final ones aboard the sinking ship of the Jaeger program, your work certainly does not coincide.”

They ignore the barb about the Jaeger program - it’s a weak jab and shows just how little he’s working with. “That’s what’s so interesting,” Newt tells him happily. “You see, you  _think_ we wouldn’t be able to keep working together, or at least be on very separate projects - and we are sometimes but hey, why can’t we work on separate things in the same room?  _Anyway_ , right now we’re doing something pretty amazing because think about this for a second; mathematics and machinery coding really doesn’t fit with biology and DNA sequencing, right? But what happens when they do work together? What’s the result?”

“Enlighten me,” Lars says, his tone dry. 

Newt grins. “I can’t. Top secret. All I can say is that it’s  _awesome._ ”

Hermann smiles at him fondly. “My husband has come up with many… unique ideas over the years. He complied a list of  _things to do after the war_ , and one of which consisted of this project which we received approval for. It is utterly mental, but promises to be brilliant. Just like Newton.”

“Aw, babe,” Newt says, his smile genuine. “I like it when you compliment me.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Hermann says, but he can’t keep his smile back. 

Lars clears his throat pointedly, and Newt can tell they’re making him awkward. Good. “While this is all very interesting, I find it odd that you are dabbling in experimental work, Hermann. I thought you were beyond those sorts of ventures, that you had outgrown them by your second doctorate.”

Hermann raises an eyebrow. “Did you? Well considering I coded the Mark I Jaegers, the epitome of experimental technology at the time, I must disagree. Finding new avenues of discovery has always been my interest - why be limited by the known when there is so much to learn? Sometimes the most unexpected of ventures are the best ones.”

“He’s referring to marrying me,” Newt says in a stage whisper, and watches with pleasure as Lars’ lips thin even further. “How many years ago was it you visited last? Six? Yeah, he wasn’t even close to considering it then, so it’s all really new to you, isn’t it?”

“It did appear to be a rather…  _hasty_ decision, yes.”

“Oh, quite the contrary,” Hermann says, his voice soft in the way it always gets when he talks about his and Newt’s courtship (Hermann’s words, not his, but it’s adorable so Newt lets him get away with it). “Newton and I began a relationship four years ago. He proposed a year later, which I naturally accepted. Two years ago we married, after much consideration of whether we wished to wait out the war or not, and it was certainly the right decision.”

“And kept it a secret?”

Newt shrugs. “If you wanted to know what your son was doing with his life, you probably should have visited more.”

He hears Hermann suppress a chuckle. “Quite,” he agrees. “It was not hidden to those who cared to look. Marshal Pentacost knew, and our coworker and friend, Tendo, was our witness. But there was a war going on, and much greater things to think on than whether the scientists had married or not.”

“Which is why you will understand my surprise to receive a letter from my son’s…”

“Husband?”

Lars sighs. “Unfortunately this makes things complex,” he says, and they both know that this is the part that he’s here for, the part that’s not actually complex at all. “You see, Hermann, I have been speaking with people across the world lately, to countries that are rebuilding and require certain services. New Zealand, for example, is in great need of somebody to rebuild their technological systems, a venture that seems extremely suited to you. I mentioned to them that I would propose the option the next time I saw you - they would need you for a few years, and it would be a rather immediate start, but would pay very well indeed.”

Newt grins. ”Oh, babe, are we going to New Zealand? I’ve always wanted to visit -“

“I’m afraid you misunderstand, Dr. Geiszler,” Lars says quickly. “They have plenty of biologists -“ he says the word as if it’s something dirty and Newt just keeps smiling, “- on board with their rebuild, and require nobody further in that field. I regret that the position is only for Hermann.”

Hermann smiles. It’s not nice, and Newt’s very glad it isn’t directed at him. “Then I regret that the position is not for me. I have just begun work in a new lab, I have no desire to shift across the world and meet new people once again, especially without my husband and lab partner of ten years. As for the pay rise… well I think you will find we are quite used to working with limited funds, father.”

And before Lars can get a word in, Newt needs to make something clear. “That’s Hermann’s position on this,” he says. “I’ve heard it with my own ears. If I find that he’s suddenly and abruptly changing his mind, I will know that something is amiss and I will be certain to find out just what has happened to cause him to do that. And I will find out.”

"Are you threatening me, Dr. Geiszler?” Lars asks and okay, now the tone’s changed fast. 

Newt shrugs again, this time more deliberate. ”Depends. Are you planning on doing anything that requires me to threaten you?” 

"I believe I was having a simple conversation with my son until his  _watchdog_  came in to protect him.”

"And that’s the beauty of marriage," Hermann says, his voice sharp. “My husband and I will protect one another from any perceived threat."

"And if he does not happen to be there to protect you?"

"He will be. I know he will, just as I will for him. Now, I think I have made my position clear. I will not accept the offer in New Zealand. I do not wish to have a new lab partner. I have no interest in having dinner with Vanessa, Newton does not want to spend a year in the Antarctic looking for frozen Kaiju remains, and we are both very happy and very much in love. Now, if that was all?”

Lars sighs. “Well, I cannot say I haven’t tried, Hermann,” he says, his tone mournful. They both know he’s nothing of the sort. “I hope your life brings you the happiness you think it will, and that your whirlwind marriage does not leave you disappointed. I fear it will.”

“Uh-huh,” Newt says, rolling his eyes, because he knows that a bit of petulance will be enough at this point to get rid of him. “If Hermann’s put up with me for this long, I think we can manage another… oh, fifty years or so? And hey, we’re Drift partners now - he knows completely what he’s gotten himself in for and he didn’t divorce me the second that was over so I think he’s happy. And I also think I know a lot more about Hermann’s happiness than a man who has seen him three times in the past ten years, just  _saying_.”

Lars shakes his head, then turns on his heel. “Until next time, Hermann,” he says without looking back. “Dr. Geiszler,” he adds, with what sounds a lot like a sneer. 

Newt follows him to the door, sees him out, then locks it. “Well,” he says, staying still for a moment with his hand on the doorknob. “That was definitely unexpected, but I think we handled - Hermann?”

Because he’s just turned to find Hermann sinking into his chair, looking exhausted. “I’m okay,” he says as Newt darts across the lab to his side. “It just takes a lot out of me. And I… I’m very glad you came in. I would have struggled without you.”

"You would’ve handled him perfectly," Newt assures him. "But I’m glad I was here too. I’m glad I could prove that I’m going to defend you as much as you are me."

"You were very protective. I did quite like that aspect of it.”

Newt smiles. “I do love taking him down a peg or two. But hey, New Zealand though. That would’ve been pretty awesome.”

“Not without you.”

Newt’s smile softens and he takes Hermann’s face between his palms, kissing him gently. “I don’t plan on sharing a lab with anybody else for a long time,” he says when Hermann looks a little happier. “So if you do go swanning off to the antipodes, I’ll absolutely be by your side. We could have a belated honeymoon in a few years when they’re all set up?”

“I certainly won’t rule it out.” Hermann sighs and takes Newt’s hands in his own, squeezing a little harder than normal. Newt, knowing that these visits always get to Hermann more than they should, waits it out and lets him think. “I shouldn’t let him get to me,” Hermann says after a moment, almost directly echoing Newt’s thoughts. “I should be prepared, I should have known that the letter would naturally bring about that kind of response -“

“But it’s not the  _right_ response,” Newt reminds him gently. “You can prepare all you like for negativity, but it’s still gonna stun you a bit because he should be happy for us, y’know? And then he isn’t and yeah, okay, we predicted it but it still gets to you because that’s your father figure right there acting in a way that  _we_ know he’s going to, but that he as a father figure  _shouldn’t_. So it’s wrong even when we know… am I rambling? I think I’m rambling.”

Hermann’s smiling. “You are,” he agrees. “But your point is at least valid, if not succinct. I suppose a part of me waits for the day that he decides to be happy for my successes, which will never come.”

“I know,” Newt says, because he doesn’t, not on the same level, but he gets the whole  _lack of positive reinforcement from parents_ thing on the negligent end of the scale. “That’s why you have me.”

“I do, and I’m very lucky to have you. Regardless of what my father may think.”

“Your father doesn’t seem to think. For a supposed genius, he’s a total moron, and he doesn’t even make up for that by having emotions. He’s a cold hearted bastard and I honestly don’t know how he played any part in creating someone as brilliant and kind as you.”

Hermann’s eyes soften completely, and Newt knows he’s said the right thing. “You certainly help me to be a better person,  _meine Liebe_. To be loved by you and worthy of your affection, is proof enough that I could never be the man my father is.”

“Thank fuck for that,” Newt says and kisses Hermann again. “Wanna go to the couch and let me remind you that your father might be a horrible specimen of human being, but your husband is a far better substitute?”

Hermann pauses and stares at him for a second. “Are you implying that you are taking on the role of my father?”

“What? I…  _ew._ No. Hermann!”

Hermann chuckles. “I’m teasing,” he says gently as he stands, relying on Newt instead of his cane (which always secretly pleases Newt to no end). “I believe you were trying to say that you are my family now, and you give me all the love I need in the world.”

“Yeah. That.”

“One day you will learn how to put your words in the right order and make proper sentences.”

Newt grins and sits them both on the couch. “Maybe. But I know one thing I’m good at doing with my mouth.”

Hermann’s complaints about his awful sense of humour are lost in all that follows.

***

“Herms?” Newt murmurs later as they lie together on the couch. 

"Hm?"

"Who’s Vanessa?"

"Vanessa? Oh yes, he did say… just some supermodel my father would like me to marry -" 

"Supermodel? I’d leave me for that!"

Hermann just laughs. “Newton, love, the only models I am familiar with are the ones that sequenced Kaiji attacks. What on earth would I do with a supermodel?”

He’s got a good point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done (unless more inspiration strikes somewhere along the line, of course). It's been fun!
> 
> Title from "Mean".


End file.
